


The Ringing Sound Wakes Me Up

by otocolobusmanul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, IwaOi Superior Angst Ship, M/M, Mentioned Aoba Johsai People, Voicemails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otocolobusmanul/pseuds/otocolobusmanul
Summary: It's funny that things have limits. Iwaizumi realizes this a bit too late.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	The Ringing Sound Wakes Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I reread my old fic and gasped because woah if this ain’t IwaOi lol. Premise is similar but with grammar fixes and revisions. Pls enjoy :))) Title is still from Back 2 U by NCT 127.

_"Iwa-chan, I'll just get something in my room, okay?"_

_"Huh? Ugh, whatever, don't pull on my sleeve, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi snapped, obviously annoyed and tired. The younger had insisted Iwaizumi stop by his house before heading home, then left the older alone in the living room before running upstairs._

_Still clad in his uniform with a heavy bag he haphazardly threw beside him on the sofa, Iwaizumi swore that any second longer and he would snap Oikawa's neck._

_After a while of hearing a bunch of noises upstairs and the taunt of the sun disappearing from outside the window, Iwaizumi stood up with fury to leave. Before he could though, a bouquet of flowers of gradient petals made itself presentable in front of Iwaizumi's eyes. Behind it was the smiling face of a smiling boy with bright eyes, hand proudly holding the stems wrapped with decorative papers and a ribbon._

_"Hold up! Sorry, sorry. I'm not good with lining papers. I don't know what flowers these are, but they're beautiful. Like me. Happy first anniversary!" Oikawa blushed. The boyish grin he had on was proof of his youth along with his smooth skin and the plumpness of his cheeks that puberty has yet to will away._

_Awed, Iwaizumi forgot to accept the bouquet offered to him, causing Oikawa's face to grow a shade darker. He pushed it into Iwaizumi's fingers with his own clammy ones, cringing at the violent crinkle the pink paper made._

_"Um, please say something?"_

_"It's a carnation, you dumbass. And our anniversary is not until, let me see, one, two, four days later. Have you forgotten?"_

_That wasn't really the response Oikawa was hoping for. Iwaizumi was aware of the harshness of the words he said in a haze, but in reality he was trying hard not to reveal how flustered he felt. He never was good at accepting compliments much less gifts of love._

_The whimper and pout Oikawa made was enough to bring Iwaizumi back to his senses though._

_"Yeah, I know. But you'll be leaving for Hokkaido with your family in two days. Having to spend our anniversary separated is lonely enough for me. I want to at least have a celebration with you before you return home from your vacation. That's why I planned this for earlier," Oikawa scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed._

_Ever so gently, a wide smile assembled itself on the older's face and Oikawa’s eyes watered slightly (not really slightly) with the realization of this and everything they have. Before Iwaizumi could speak, Oikawa threw his warm arms around him and buried his face on his shoulder._

_"Ah, your breath tickles!" Iwaizumi laughed, feeling pleasantly assaulted as he held Oikawa tighter._

"Iwaizumi? It's me. Oikawa. Just, uh, just wanted to know how you're doing. I didn't see you around on campus this week. I—Coach is worried about you missing practice for three days now. I know he won’t ever replace you on court, but I think it's better if you show up. Just to, um, to get on his good side. Though I don't think you need to attend to practice to keep on being the ace,” Oikawa says in a voicemail with a soft laugh in the end; he’s nervous. 

“Um, Mattsun is inviting us to play at his place this weekend too. Makki is also invited and they’re asking if you can come."

Iwaizumi lies on his side on the edge of his bed, eyes mindlessly staring at the horrendous cat poster Oikawa taped there when they were in elementary school.

The rest of Oikawa's voice message is tuned out to incoherent ramblings of assignments and gossip and another fight between Kyotani and Yahaba which Iwaizumi is sure ended badly because he wasn’t there to calm the spiker down.

Oikawa proceeds to talk about the usual things happening around the volleyball team and stuff about Oikawa's life and all. His tone is cheerful—sweet even—yet Iwaizumi can't terminate the bitterness of hearing the younger's voice.

After a minute, an awkward laugh is cut-off. Iwaizumi proceeds to tap on the second voice message, inwardly cursing himself for being such a masochist. Oikawa's voice vibrates as Iwaizumi holds his phone in his clammy hands.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot these things have a limit. It's funny how I can say a lot of things under a minute, right? Haha."

A pause. Iwaizumi thinks he’s right. It's funny that things have limits.

"Um, yeah. So, again about Mattsun’s invitation, hope you'll be able to make it. I'm not good with Math and we have an upcoming test so it'd be great if we meet."

Do you want to meet me? Then don't leave.

"Since you're an exceptional mentor and a god at studying. I also want to meet you because...” There’s an impenetrable pause and it almost makes Iwaizumi’s ears burst. “Because I miss you. I miss you a lot. I haven't seen you for how many days already. I haven't seen you smile. I miss you laughing at me, even if it's for a mean reason. I still—57 seconds, fuck. Gimme a sec."

Iwaizumi can't help but chuckle despite the intensity of Oikawa's words. Oikawa always found a way to make him laugh no matter how silly, clumsy, or annoying he acted.

He smiles. Iwaizumi can admit this.

What he can't want to admit though is that he's fighting the urge to scream at the empty side of his bed. He doesn't want to admit that the reason for the heavy load on his heart is because of the same person speaking through his phone.

He doesn't know why he still opens Oikawa's voice messages, doesn't know why the younger prefers voice over text. He also doesn't know why Oikawa still sends him messages everyday even when Iwaizumi never replies to him.

He doesn't remember when their relationship had begun to take a sour turn. Or maybe just a sour turn on his part because when Oikawa confronted him, the younger asked, " _Why does it look like you're giving up on us, Iwa-chan?!_ "

Why indeed? Stained cheeks and irritated eyes, Iwaizumi wonders as well, holding onto the edge of his pillow as if it were Oikawa's hand.

Iwaizumi can't erase that day from his memories. The hurt and frustration on Oikawa's face illuminated by the dim campus streetlights engraved itself painfully on Iwaizumi's mind along with tears that weren't meant to be shed on such a special day.

It was their third anniversary, their third year of having each other's hearts intertwined. Iwaizumi doesn't remember—or rather refuses to remember—much about that day aside from the fight. Though he could vaguely recall being stressed over his impending graduation and overhearing a bunch of juniors talking about how Oikawa was planning to attend college in Tokyo, which Iwaizumi knew because Oikawa told him. While smiling. In front of Oikawa’s family. They knew.

Iwaizumi felt like the world wanted to rub the fact onto his face. And Iwaizumi couldn't be so selfish as to beg Oikawa to stay with him in Miyagi, where Iwaizumi is. But that was back then. His plans have changed, and he’s got the papers ready.

He’s not courageous enough to go and follow Oikawa either. 

_"I'll make sure to always have the time to call and message you. I'll also go back every vacation if I have the money," Oikawa whispered into his neck while they were in bed the night Iwaizumi learned of his plans to depart._

_The older had his back turned to him, understandably aggravated by the revelation. "Even if we'll be kilometers apart, I'll still love you, Iwa-chan. You'll always be in my mind for every second and day."_

_Long-distance relationships are always at a higher risk of ending goes unsaid by Iwaizumi and Oikawa that night. Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi's cheek when he said nothing._

Rain starts to pour from outside, droplets violently hitting the balcony floor. The plane flight details he printed out are folded over his desk with the alien keychain Oikawa gave him as a paper weight.

Even though he doesn't want to listen to the third and last message, he still opens it. It buffers, and Iwaizumi takes a deep breath. 

_"Hmm, I love you, Oikawa." Iwaizumi whispered in his ear. It wasn't everyday that Iwaizumi initiated the I love you’s. It took a lot of coercing from Oikawa back then before Iwaizumi could accept his feelings for the younger. And it took slightly longer for Iwaizumi to tell those three words to Oikawa who profusely proclaimed his love for Iwaizumi everyday._

_The younger's eyes twinkled brighter than before, emotions flowing out more intensely than they could possibly have. 'The face of pure love,' Iwaizumi thought to himself. Just like the deep red carnations Oikawa gave him._

_Oikawa nuzzled his face on Iwaizumi's soft hair, silently thanking the heavens for having this person in his arms reciprocate his infatuation. "I love you too, Iwaizumi. I love you a lot."_

_Night was falling and Oikawa's parents could probably arrive any moment, but none of them gave a damn as comfortable arms wrapped around necks and lips pressed beautifully against each other. Iwaizumi didn't tell his boyfriend about the gift he was hiding in his bag right then. Now that he knows that Oikawa thought the same as him, he felt a little less shy._

_Iwaizumi couldn't deny that he was in love. Looking at the eyes of his Oikawa who looked like he held the world for him, he hoped to keep this forever._

"I still love you so much, Iwa-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Time to actually write a new fic slash go through my old hoard of unpublished fics and see if one is promising slash actually do something for all those times I !!!-ed at my good buddies with fic ideas ✌︎('ω')✌︎


End file.
